


All I Can Say Is I'm Sorry Brother. I Love you.

by MichiferLoverforLife69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiferLoverforLife69/pseuds/MichiferLoverforLife69
Summary: Read to find out. It's sad to me because I love them. This is what happens when Michael and Lucifer fight.





	All I Can Say Is I'm Sorry Brother. I Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This does have implied suicide so please don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff

 

Lucifer can remember the day he fell well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was a beautiful day and he had been walking through heaven greeting all the younger angels, as he talked to his younger brother, Gabriel. It was so peaceful and he couldn't have been happier. That was until his father called the angels for a meeting. He had walked into the open space and stood  by his older brother, Michael, who stood by their father._

_“My children, I’ve decided to create something new. I call them humans and they will be living on earth. I want you all to help them and to listen to them. I also want you to love them more than me.” God had said looking at his children with a small smile._

_Lucifer had stopped smiling at his brothers and sisters. Their father had and still wanted them to bow down to creatures that were inferior to them? Wanted them to love the hairless apes more than him, their father and creator? No, he couldn't do it. He had looked at his father with a small frown. “I'm sorry father, but I can't do that. I won't love someone more than you and I won't bow down to those hairless apes.”_

_God had looked at Lucifer with a small frown, and sighed softly. He should’ve known that Lucifer wouldn’t like the idea of it. “Lucifer, please just listen to me. I'm not asking that much of you.” He had said shaking his head some when Lucifer didn't listen to him. “Lucifer. I will not have you disobeying me like this. Your banished from heaven. Leave now.” He had said looking at him with a straight face. Lucifer had glared at his father, his creator and the one he loved more than anyone else. “You dare banish me from heaven? How dare you! I haven't done anything wrong! I'm not leaving! I'll purge the earth of every human!” He had yelled at God. God had sighed softly and  looked at Michael. He had closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. “Micheal, take Lucifer too the deepest pits of hell and lock him in a cage so he can't hurt anyone. Make sure to ward the cage so he can't get out.”_

_Michael had nodded some and walked up to his brother, ready to drag him to hell. When Lucifer refused, the two of them got into a fight. Michael won. He had held his younger brother up by his shirt and lifted his arm to hit him once more. “Brother, please. I want to stop.” Lucifer had pleaded to his older brother, but Michael shook his head. “We can't.” Michael had said before bringing his fist down. He then dragged Lucifer down to hell and locked him up in a cage. He had looked at his brother who laid on the floor of the cage bloody and beaten. “I'm sorry, brother. I love you, but this had to be done. You disobeyed father.” He had said before disappearing and leaving his brother behind to be tortured by the cage._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now here they were years later in the same position.

Lucifer was on the ground, bloody, beaten and breathing heavily. He was in his true vessel of Sam Winchester and he laid on his side. He looked up at his older brother Michael who was in his true vessel, Dean Winchester. Michael walked over to Lucifer and kicked his side, causing him to lay on his back. He bent down, and straddled Lucifer’s hips. He lifted his hand up, and punched Lucifer hard in the face before bringing out his archangel blade.

Lucifer looked up at Michael, breathing heavily. He should've known he wouldn't win the fight. Michael had always been stronger than him. He watched Michael lift the archangel blade high up into the air, and he closed his eyes. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother. I'm sorry I wasn't a better son, father. I'm sorry I wasn't perfect and I'm sorry I was so flawed. I'm sorry I wasn't the way you wanted me to be, ,but most importantly I'm sorry I failed you all and wasn't able to be a better person. I'm sorry I took your life away, Gabriel. I'm sorry I forced you into killing me, Michael. I'm sorry I forced you to get rid of me, father. I'm sorry I was such a failure. I know none of you will ever forgive me for what I’ve done, but I hope your lives will be better without me in them too screw them up; and Michael I forgive you for killing me. You were only trying to be a good son.” Lucifer said opening his eyes and smiled at Michael as tears rolled down his face. He watched the blade come down and pierce his chest. He cried out in pain before his life left him. Blood pooled out of his mouth and down his chin as he looked to the side with lifeless eyes; and his wings burned into the ground.

Michael held the blade in Lucifer’s chest as he weeped. He lifted his head up, and screamed at the heavens and at his father for making him do this. He screamed until his voice went raw. He hunched over his dead brother who he loved so dearly, as he continued to weep. He wanted to take it all back, but it was to late. His brother was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled the blade from his brothers chest, and laid it to the side. He picked his brother up, and he hugged him for the first time in forever as he cried into his shoulder. “All I can say is, I'm sorry brother. I love you.” He said before he laid his brother down on the ground carefully. He got off of him, and laid down beside him. He grabbed the blade once more, closed his eyes, and smiled softly as he continued to cry. He was ready to join his brother in the afterlife and to atone for his sins.


End file.
